


Prompt: Say it again

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Shameless Smut, Smut, getting dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: This is dirty for the sake of being dirty.  No plot at all whatsoever.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 50





	Prompt: Say it again

Prompt:  **_63\. “Say it again”_ **

“Hold out your delicate hands and feel me, couldn’t make any plans to conceal me.” -  _ Rush _ , Depeche Mode

She wanted this tonight. She wanted it so badly and he was more than eager to indulge her. A purr resonated in her throat as his fingers dipped down under her skirt, pushing the material upwards. She helped guide it all the way up and over the curve of her hips. This was uncharted territory; on a surveillance assignment and aroused beyond the point of reason. Listening to the suspect fuck his partner through government issued headphones lit her up like a Roman candle. 

“Mulder..” she hummed as he reached further between her thighs. She turned her head towards him, eyelids fluttered. His free hand clutched his cock through his pants. A lusty grin tugged at his mouth.

“This could jeopardize our stake out,” he chided, scraping fingernails across the lace band of her now exposed thigh high nylons.

“I think we can spare a few moments.” Her knees parted further giving him entry; warm soft skin met his touch. This felt different in the best possible way; his couch or her bed were standard but the car was new and so fucking exciting. She thought about straddling him but she didn’t know how long she’d last. 

“Naughty girl.” A deft finger rubbed her through soaked underwear. “So wet.” She sighed heavily and pressed back against the stiff car seat. He leaned closer and kissed a trail up the side of her neck, the tip of his tongue landing in the sweet spot right behind her ear. She noticed his hand had stopped but before she could protest he whispered, “I want to watch you.” She turned her face towards him, eyes heavy with desire.

“Mmm...say it again.” The words floated from her lips. He squeezed his erection and answered with a throaty groan.

“I want to watch...you.” His hand cupped her, causing her hips to roll. She could have come right there in his hand, his voice acted as a lubricant although she was practically dripping on her own. His fingers slid back to her inner thigh as she slipped off her underwear letting it hang over one knee. Moist folds glistened with her arousal. Her eyelids closed and her hands got to work. Soft wet lips spread as her fingertip found her tender clit. Slippery strokes elicited a deep moan and she heard him shift to undo his pants. She guided her middle finger inside her aching pussy and pumped in and out. 

“Yes. Right there..” she whispered while her hips fell into a rhythm. She listened to his breath quicken while he watched. Her sex quivered as she thought about sitting there with him, half-naked, fingering herself while he watched. “Oh god..” A breathy praise to the heavens as she tested her edge. She glanced over and he was facing forward in his seat vigorously pumping his cock but still very focused on her. He looked ready to burst with a furrowed brow and parted lips. She felt the first tremor and then she crested the wave. Her head fell back against the headrest as she clenched around her fingers, she pulled out and rubbed her clit riding the orgasm to completion. 

“Unngh...jesus Scully. Fuck...” he gasped and with a jerk he spilled into his hand. She adjusted her underwear and wiped her hand on her thigh then handed him a leftover napkin. He tucked himself back in his pants. 

“Wow,” she said once she collected herself.

“That was certainly spontaneous,” he responded and held on for a beat. “Hopefully it’s um, not the last time.” She looked at her hands that were nestled between her knees. Tonight felt really good.

“I was kind of in the moment. And no, definitely not the last time.” 


End file.
